LUPA
by eL Leo Zi
Summary: Menunggu hujan reda /summary apa ini/ Sulay/JoonXing


Author : LeoZ

Genre : AU, Romance

Rated : K+

Warn! : BL! Yaoi! OOC! Typos! DLDR!

.

_**JOONXING/SULAY**_

.

.

**LUPA **(judul apa ini)

.

.

Bang!

Suara benda bundar berwarna oranye yang bersentuhan dengan ring terdengar nyaring. Dan kini bola tengah memantul di lantai setelah oa memasuki ring yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Three point!"

"Nice shoot, Suho!"

Beberapa detik kemudian suara peluit tanda game selesai berbunyi.

"67! 90! Tim B!"

Tampak seorang namja tengah duduk di bangku penonton di aula basket itu. Tangannya menuliskan sesuatu diatas bukunya dan sesekali ia menatap kearah lapangan basket didepannya ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang sedang berlatih untuk menghadapi pertandingan beberapa hari lagi.

Namja itu mengulas senyumnya saat mendengar suara peluit tanda game selesai berbunyi. Ia masih menuliskan sesuatu hingga lapangan yang tadi penuh dengan anak-anak klub basket kini lenggang karena semuanya telah memasuki ruang ganti yang berada di sisi kiri pojok aula.

Ia pun kemudian menyimpan bukunya dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas punggungnya dan melihat kearah luar jendela yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk. Hujan. Ia lalu merogoh tasnya memastikan apakah ia bawa payung atau tidak. Dan ia menghela napas mengetahui ia bahkan tak membawa benda itu.

Lamat ia menatap hujan yang sedari tadi tak kunjung reda malah semakin deras, ia tak menyadari seseorang yang kini duduk disampingnya. Namun, ia tak kunjung menyadari juga, orang itu pun memeluknya dari samping. Membuatnya terkejut dan refleks menoleh. Dan seketika itu pula wajahnya bersentuhan dengan wajah orang itu dan membuatnya pipinya mau tak mau merona merah.

"S-s—Suho…" lirihnya dalam terkejut.

Orang bernama Suho itu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipi kanannya. "Kau menungguku?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

"Mungkin?"

"Mungkin? Hee~"

Orang bernama Suho itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian kesunyian melanda keduanya.

"Kenapa tak pulang dari tadi?" Tanya Suho membuatnya menoleh.

"Tentu saja menunggumu, dasar." Jawabnya.

"Tumben. Kau tidak ada les menari? Atau yang lain? Biasanya begitu."

"Aku libur."

Suho mengangguk sekenanya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Suho.

"Kau lihat diluar hujan, Suho. Dan aku tak bawa payung."

"Sebentar," ucap Suho dan memeriksa tasnya. "Aku juga tak bawa payung." Lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah kita disini saja dulu."

"Gimana kalau nekat aja?" Tanya Suho.

Namja itu memukul lengan Suho pelan. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada pertandingan?"

"Aku tidak semudah itu akan sakit, Lay." Ucap Suho sambil mencubit pipi namja yang diketahui bernama Lay itu gemas.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Suho terus saja tersenyum dan menatap Lay lama. Risih karena terus diperhatikan, Lay menoleh dan menatap Suho aneh.

"Apa?"

Suho mengerjap. "Huh?"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Suho menyeringai, "Tidak."

Lay mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Suho tersenyum lagi dan memeluknya.

"Yixing.." Suho memanggil nama asli Lay lirih, ia melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Lay, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu.

"Heum?" Lay membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tau? Aku benar benar beruntung memilikimu."

"….." Lay hanya diam dan membiarkan pipinya yang kini mulai memanas.

Pelukan Suho menguat, seolah tak akan melepaskan namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau sempurna bagiku, Lay.."

Lay terkekeh dan memukul nya pelan. "Gombal."

Suho tertawa pelan. Dan menganggkat kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan… Suho bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah diwajah kekasihnya itu.

"Wo ai ni."

Lay tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan single dimple nya. "Wo ye ai ni, Joon Myeon."

Dan berikutnya jarak keduanya menipis, dan kedua bibir itu pun bersentuhan. Tidak ada nafsu hanya kasih sayang yang tersalurkan. Hingga aktivitas keduanya terhenti oleh suara seseorang yang membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Sudah bermesraannya? Beruntunglah aku tidak menghentikannya sedari tadi Kim Joon Myeon. Cepatlah kalian berdua keluar aula, aku akan mengunci gedung ini." Ucapnya yang ternyata pelatih klub basketnya Suho.

"Maaf Yunho-hyung. Tapi diluar hujan."

Yunho mendengus, "Oh ayolah. Kalian masih bisa berteduh di teras. Cepatlah. Aku harus menjemput istriku setelah ini.. atau kalau kau tetap menolak, aku akan mengunci dan mengurung kalian seharian disini."

Kini Suho yang mendengus, "Oke. Baiklah."

Suho lalu mengambil tas dan jaketnya lalu menggandeng tangan Lay keluar gedung aula. Lay tertawa kecil melihatnya. Setelah Yunho pergi dari gedung itu mereka terdiam menunggu hujan reda.

"Dingin ya," lirih Lay sambil menggosokgosokkan kedua tangannya.

Suho menoleh, lalu melihat jaketnya yang tak ia pakai lalu memakaikannya pada Lay. Lay menoleh padanya.

"Tak perlu, aku tidak apa." Tolaknya melepas jaket itu.

"Kau bilang dingin kan? Udah, pakai aja." Balas Suho memakaikannya lagi pada Lay.

Lay pun menurut dan memakai jaket itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh ya, Suho. Kau tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan? Lapar." Ucap Lay sambil memasukkan tangannya pada lengan jaket.

Suho berpikir sebentar lalu mengingat sesuatu. "Aku punya beberapa permen tangkai. Mau?"

"Boleh."

Suho pun membuka tasnya untuk mengambil permen, namun ia menemukan sesuatu ditasnya yang ia sempat lupakan sedari tadi. Ia mengambil permen dulu ditasnya dan memberikannya ke Lay, lalu ia menatap Lay dalam. Lay menerima permen itu dan menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

Suho menatapnya sambil tersenyum cengengesan dan menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Anu.. itu.. Lay.."

"Apa sih?"

"Aku lupa tadi… kalau aku bawa….. mobil…" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil pada Lay.

Lay membulatkan matanya. "Kenapa kau baru ingat sekarang? Dasar!"

"Kau tak mengingatkan ku tadi."

"Yang punya mobil kan kau!"

"Oke, oke maaf."

"Kau pasti tadi pura-pura lupa kan? Biar bisa lebih lama denganku?"

"Hei! Aku beneran lupa! Kita tadi hanya teringat dengan payung!"

"Huff.."

Suho terkekeh, lalu memeluk Lay. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke parkiran!" ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi masih hujan, Suho."

"Gerimis kok. Tidak apa. Kita lari. Oke?"

"Hhh… baiklah."

Lalu keduanya pun lari menuju mobil Suho diparkirkan, sambil tertawa bahagia.

**End.**

**Omake**

"Oh, ya. Lay." Panggil Suho saat mereka kini diperjalanan menuju rumah Lay.

"Ya?" Tanya Lay sambil sesekali mengulum permen tangkainya.

"Kalau tim basket ku menang, kau mau bermain denganku?"

Lay mengerjap, "Bermain? Apa?"

Suho menyeringai, "Bermain apapun~ termasuk melakukan this and that denganku~"

Berikutnya, Lay menyambitnya dengan tasnya yang lumayan berat.

"Y—YA! PERVERT!"

**.**

**Beneran END**

a/n : udah, gitu aja. Dan maaf kalo ada salah kata dan lain2. Dan, ini pernah saya publish dif b mungkin uda ada yang tau ya~ :3

Oke, untuk berikutnya kalau tidak keberatan dan gak punya kerjaan mohon di review ya~ /kecupreader

Bye-bye~~~

.

LeoZ

.


End file.
